


Quello che adesso non so

by kymyit



Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Gen, Hunters, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ero troppo preso da me per rendermi conto di quella mano che oscurava i miei sensi, dei piccoli indizi che forse mi davi.<br/>Delle tue richieste d’aiuto…<br/>E’ questo che mi distrugge, Astamon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quello che adesso non so

  
_** Quello che adesso non so... ** _   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
Quello che adesso non so è ciò che provo in questo momento.   
Se disperarmi o essere sollevato, perché mi hai usato, Astamon. Mi hai mosso come un burattino e gettato via, eppure non eri più tu, chissà da quanto poi.  
Se c’è una cosa che mi fa davvero male, è il non sapere chi ho conosciuto, perché non voglio credere di aver aperto il mio cuore ad un estraneo.   
E se tu eri là, ancora vivo da qualche parte nel corpo di Quartzmon, io non me ne sono accorto. Ero troppo preso da me per rendermi conto di quella mano che oscurava i miei sensi, dei piccoli indizi che forse mi davi.   
Delle tue richieste d’aiuto…   
E’ questo che mi distrugge, Astamon!  
Ti ho mai conosciuto?  
Ti conoscerò?  
So solo che mi manchi e chissà, se ci sarà un futuro, se potrà essere come quello che già è stato. Se dovessi rinascere, vorrai incontrarmi? Ti ricorderai di me? O dovremo iniziare da zero? Sarai com’eri? O anche quella era solo una maschera?  
Per ora non posso far altro che suonare il piano, chissà se ovunque tu sia possa sentirmi, chissà se potrò condurti a me, se posso trasmetterti ciò che non so e se vorrai darmi delle risposte.  
Potessi tornare indietro, Astamon, ti salverei dalla tua crudele fine, anche se con le mie deboli mani potrei fare ben poco e forse rideresti di me, ma almeno rivedrei il tuo sorriso. Ed è sciocco pensarlo, ma sembrava così vero che è doloroso credere fosse davvero il tuo. Nonostante il dolore che Quartzmon ti causava, ti preoccupavi di lenire il mio.  
E sono stato così cieco, che non mi sono reso conto.  
Perdonami, Astamon… perdonami…  
   



End file.
